Pitchpocket (Ability)
Pitchpocket (Japanese: ピッチポケット Pitch pocket) is an Ability introduced in Generation VI. It is the signature Ability of and . This Ability is exclusively obtained as a Hidden Ability. Effect In battle When a Pokémon with Pitchpocket is hit with a damaging move, it will remove the held item of the opposing Pokémon that hit it. Pitchpocket will not activate if a target's isn't holding an held item or if the target the held item has already consumed Pitchpocket will not trigger, Pokémon with Pitchpocket has no effect on Eject Button or Red Card. If a target's consumable held item is triggered by the move (such as a Focus Sash or Lum Berry), it will be consumed before it can be removed. If a target holds a Focus Band or Rocky Helmet, it can be activated by the move, then be remove by Pitchpocket. If a Pokémon with this Ability is hit by a multi-strike move hit by an attack (such as ), the item will not be removed until after the users hit by a move that deals damage. If multiple Pokémon with this Ability are hit by a move that deals damage, Pokémon with Pitchpocket will only activate if hit by a move that deals damage. Pitchpocket activates after and the Sticky Barb, and after and steal a held item. Consequently, the Pokémon that has Pitchpocket will always remove an a. Pitchpocket also activates after , , and , meaning that the removed item will be lost. It cannot remove Life Orb and Shell Bell will activate before being stolen. The King's Rock and Razor Fang can still make the Pokémon with Pitchpocket flinch even if removed. *Pokémon with the ability Pitchpocket ignores a Pokémon with the ability and the held item can still be removed . It cannot steal from a Pokémon with . It cannot steal Mail or a Z-Crystal. It cannot steal a Griseous Orb if either Pokémon is , a Plate if either Pokémon is , a memory if either Pokémon is , a Drive if either Pokémon is . , , , and fail if the target has Pitchpocket. and fail if either Pokémon has Pitchpocket. Pitchpocket cannot be copied by , , or . Pitchpocket cannot be replaced by or suppressed by Generation VI In Generation VI, if it's by a target hits it with a move then Pokémon with Pitchpocket can remove a Mega Stone if either Pokémon can Mega Evolve using it, a Blue Orb if either Pokémon is , or a Red Orb if either Pokémon is . if a Pokémon with this ability is switched in while Opposing Pokémon using Mega Evolution the Mega evolved Pokémon will revert it back to its Normal Form and and have their Red Orb or Blue Orb removed they revert to back to their Normal Forms. Generation VII Pitchpocket no longer removes a Mega Stone if either Pokémon can Mega Evolve using it, Blue Orb if either Pokémon is , or a Red Orb if either Pokémon is . Outside of battle It is unknown if Pitchpocket has an effect outside of battle. Pokémon with Symbiosis In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=共生 |zh_cmn=共生 |fr=Symbiose |de=Nutznießer |it=Simbiosi |ko=공생 |es=Simbiosis }} |2color= |3color= }} de:Nutznießer fr:Symbiose it:Simbiosi (abilità) ja:きょうせい zh:共生（特性） Category:Abilities which only have an effect with an ally Category:Abilities that affect allies Category:Abilities only available as a Hidden Ability Category:Item-manipulating Abilities